lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
All My Best Friends Are Metalheads
All My Best Friends Are Metalheads is the third song from Hello Rockview. The song starts with a clip from a Victor Lundberg speech called “An Open Letter to My Teenage Son.” Lyrics Talking: This is a fair request and I promise I will not judge any person only as a "teenager" if you will constantly remind yourself that some of my generation judges people by their race, their belief or the color of their skin and that this is no more right than saying all teenagers are drunken dope addicts or glue sniffers. Do you think it's strange that there's a way of how you look and how you act and how you think? Pretend they're not the same as you Do you think it's strange that there's a way of how you look and how you act and how you think and pretend they're not the same as you? Do you know about his strength in convictions or how she puts all her faith in religion? Did we take the time to really discover how little we know about each other? Keep us from saying anything and separate from everything and all this really means is you're one in a crowd and you're paranoid of every sound another friend you won't miss anyhow Do you think it's strange that there's a way of how you look and how you act and how you think? Pretend they're not the same as you And do you know about his strength in convictions or how she puts all her faith in religion? Did we take the time to really discover how little we know about each other? Keep us from saying anything and separate from everything and all this really means is you're one in a crowd and you're paranoid of every sound Keep us from saying anything and separate from everything and all this really means is you're one in a crowd and you're paranoid of every sound another friend you won't miss anyhow Do you know about his strength in conviction or how she puts all her faith in religion? Did we take the time to really discover how little we know about each other? Keep us from saying anything and separate from everything and all this really means is you're one in a crowd and you're paranoid of every sound Keep us from saying anything and separate from everything and all this really means is you're one in a crowd and you're paranoid of every sound paranoid of every sound paranoid of every sound Music Video Appearances *1998 - Hello Rockview *1998 - Fall '98 Tour Sampler *1999 - Less Than Jake / Megadeth *1999 - All My Best Friends Are Metalheads (Remix) (Remix Version) *2000 - All My Best Friends Are Metalheads (single) (Album Version and Radio Edit) *2000 - Digimon: The Movie *2003 - Another Round of Telly *2004 - The People's History of Less Than Jake (Live) *2007 - The 97X Green Room Volume 3 (Acoustic) Category: Songs